


Daddy Knows Best

by ClairvoyantDreamer1011



Series: Drabbles 101 : Miraculous Style [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien is too pure for this world, Adrinette, Daddy Agreste Approves, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, My little babies, Reverse-Crush AU, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairvoyantDreamer1011/pseuds/ClairvoyantDreamer1011
Summary: In which Adrien has a crush on a certain pig-tailed classmate and Daddy Agreste approves.[Reverse-Crush AU]





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first contribution to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. ML is life, you guys. The pairings are just so...I can't even. Seriously, for those who haven't watched it, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIVES GO WATCH IT NOW. XD Anyway, hope you enjoy this! :)

**Drabble #1 : Father Knows Best**

**_Summary : In which Adrien has a crush on a certain pig-tailed classmate and Daddy Agreste approves._ **

Gabriel Agreste –  _the_  designer of the decade – did  _not_  expect to like the girl with the childish pig-tails and atrocious stuttering.

(Unfortunately, the girl's ridiculously snarky yet bright sense of humour was contagious. The loud laugh that resonated through the mansion during his first meeting with the girl was most definitely not his. Nope.)

He did not even think of entertaining her application for an internship at Agreste Fashion if it wasn't for hours of listening to his son rage on and on about how gifted the girl was in designing.

(Despite her clumsy exterior, he had to admit that the young girl was rather…skilled for her age.)

But most of all, he did not expect to have this very talk with his son at this very moment.

(You can't blame the man for thinking Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be a perfect addition to the family.)

* * *

Adrien spluttered indignantly as his father watched him with a blank face across the table.

'E-excuse me?' he choked out. Oh dear mother of god, he felt like going into cardiac arrest (or rather cardiac  _agreste_ , heh)  _howdidhisfatherevenknowabouthiscrushonMarinetteinthefirstplace?_

His father sighed and repeated his previous statement, 'I believe your relationship with Miss Dupain-Cheng is…acceptable as from now. You are free to - what's that word? –  _ah,_  'date' her if you wish to.'

'B-but I - We - It's -' the young model stammered, trying to get a hold on his racing heart. 'We're not like that.'  _Yet._

His father regards him with a raised eyebrow.

'Hm, is that so?' he speaks slowly, enunciating each word as he looks at his son with calculating blue eyes.

Adrien nods furiously. 'Absolutely. We're just friends - v-very good friends! Nothing mo-'

'Then I would suggest you take down all those pictures and portraits of Miss Dupain-Cheng in your bedroom and give them to Nathalie to be disposed of. Proper young men do not keep such an outrageous amount of pictures of young women whom they  _do not_  like, after all.'

Gabriel watched with poorly disguised amusement as his son's face turned an alarming shade of red.


End file.
